


Open up your eyes

by treyler



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crack, Danny has no idea what is happening, I Blame Tumblr, Not Serious, Other, Skulker is annoyed, This is a song fiction, Vlad is singing, an an annoyed Skulker, i am so proud of this idea, it sound still great, not really - Freeform, the idea of Vlad singing, yes it is a mlp song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treyler/pseuds/treyler
Summary: Setting Bitter Reunions.Everything is the same besides that Vlad is singing.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Open up your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElitaPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElitaPond/gifts).



> The song is called open up your eyes.  
> It´s a My little Pony song.
> 
> Here is the link if you wanna hear the original.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fktlkNNp8Mw
> 
> All musical credits belongs to Emily Blunt

"But you are a halfa, just like me."  
Vlad leaned forward to make sure the younger one has his attention. "I am nothing like you! And more you´ll ever be."

"It's time you learned a lesson.  
It's time that you understand."

Danny looked confused at the other halfa. "Is ... is he singing?" The hunter ghost just nod. "He is doing this always, just accept it. He wont stop even when you say so." Skulker looked annoyed.  
Every single time he visits his employer, he has to listen to songs. For his suprise Vlad has a delightful voice. For some reasom they are always from TV-Shows, musicals or movies.

"Don't ever count on anybody else",  
Masters continued.  
"In this or any other land.  
I once hoped for friendship,  
to find a place among my kind.  
But those were the childish wishes  
Of someone who was blind!"

After this Phrase he flew about two meters high and spread his arms. To make it more impressive. And it worked! His audience looked up.

"Open up your eyes.  
See the world from were I stand,  
Me among the mighty." His hand pointed toward Skulker. The hunter just became a headache. 

"You caged at my command.  
Open up your eyes.  
Give up your sweet fantasyland,  
It's time to grow up and get wise.  
Come now little one."  
With those words he landed again and looked right into the fourteen old one eyes.

"Open up your eyes!"

He backed of and walked a few steps before turned around. Vlad moved nearly majesticly, like a dancer.

He transformed back to his human self.  
"We all start out the same.  
With simple naïve trust,  
Shielded from the many ways.  
That life's not fair or just.  
But then there comes a moment,  
A simple truth that you must face.  
If you depend on others,  
You'll never find your place."

"And as you take that first step  
Upon a path that's all your own."  
He transformed into his vampire like ghost form.  
"You see it all so clearly.  
The best way to survive is all alone.  
Open up your eyes."

Danny totally still confused realized he knew this song. Is this not the song Jazz listened the last few days? Wait! It was from this movie, the one with the talking ponies. He leaned toward Skulker "Psst. Hey this is from a kids show." The hunter wispered back "I know. He likes to sing those a lot."

"And see the world from where I stand.  
Me among the mighty,  
You caged at my command.  
Open up your eyes!"

Again the singer stood right infront of the young boy.  
"And behold the fading light.  
It's time to grow up and get wise.  
Come now little one"

He spread his arms again.

"Open up your eyes!  
Open up your eyes!"

Vlad stoped to sing and looked into Dannys eyes. The caged one spoke "Dude, you are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop. But I have to admit that you can sing."


End file.
